The Man With The Guitar
by BubbaBoom
Summary: Every morning, she did the same thing, no changes. But, on what seemed to be a regular stop at her favorite coffee shop, she bumps into a man with a guitar. Will she learn that not everyone can afford to live a constant, easy life? Will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

The Man with the Guitar

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

It's been a while since I've written a story, and regarding my other stories, I most likely will not be continuing them. But I hope you enjoy this one!

Make sure the review when you're finished!

Love, BubbaBoom

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gabriella's POV<em>**

There are some things in life that you can't help yourself from doing. A habit that has been going on for so long that it hurts to go even a little off from the usual.

Whether it being waking up at an exact time, or as simple as eating the same kind of cereal for breakfast, everyone has one.

Mine was coffee. Not the bland kind you buy at the grocery store. I shiver at the thought of someone buying value brands, adding hot water, and expecting to get a jump off of it.

But no, I'm talking about the small java joint at the end of SALT Street. Till this day, I wonder why the owner chose to sell from a street that might give his customers a thought that he sold coffee that tasted like popcorn, or potato chips, or maybe the outside of a clam shell. However, that didn't stop me from walking in and ordering a cup of Joe. That moment was two years ago, and now - it's a habit.

**TMWTG**

The birds sang as I walked into _Café et Crème_.

I expected to be welcomed by the aroma of freshly ground coffee beans, but instead – I found myself a couple of steps behind, almost pushed against the door.

Before I could look up and get my mind back together, the man who almost knocked me over was out the door and almost out of sight.

"Way to apologize." I said to myself, brushing off my shirt.

I lifted my head in the direction he went. Truthfully, I was _not _expecting him to still be there. But, he was. He shot me an apologetic look and nodded his head in such a manner that I knew that was his hurried way of saying, "I'm sorry." After seeing me nod back at him, he took off, which led me to know that he was in a hurry. And that was the moment when I noticed something bulky in his left hand.

I didn't realize what it was until he turned the corner. Resting in his hand was a guitar case.

**TMWTG**

"Bye loves!" I yelled, half way to the door, "See you tomorrow." I could hear the employees behind me erupt in various responses.

"Bye Gabriella!"

"See you!"

"Go away and never come back." This one obviously coming from the immature high school bus boy who oddly, still was a bit awkward when it came to girls. But that never stopped his very big sense of humor.

"Love you too, Josh." I shot back to the bus boy. His face reddened and turned away shyly. I couldn't help but laugh at the poor fellow and his antics.

I waved farewell with my free hand, the other one holding my coffee (three sugars, two creams) and went down SALT Street. I inhaled the fresh morning air. Ever since I was little, I've always been a morning person. All my friends would think I was crazy or on something, but all I did was tell them to smell the morning air and try to go back to sleep. I found that task impossible. Once I saw the morning fog, and smelled the air, and heard the faded noise of children's laughter from the nearby park - I could never find the strength to drag myself back to bed.

So as I was enjoying my morning, I came to an abrupt stop when I heard the sound of a guitar from around the corner. I swayed to the familiar tunes that came from a woman in her 20s.

My mind suddenly flashed to the man I saw earlier. The memory of him in such a hurry kept repeating in my head. I know we were complete strangers and I didn't really have a right to know what was going on in his life.

But, the curiosity got the best of me.

Unconsciously, my feet changed direction, which I later noticed was the same path the man with the guitar took.

Two minutes later, I didn't just find him. I saw why he was in such a rush.

**TMWTG**

"George! Please, hear me out!"

I hid myself so I was out of sight. When I was sure he couldn't see me, I sighed. I knew this was wrong, eavesdropping and listening in; but something inside kept telling me to stay. I tried to tell myself to leave and not get into unnecessary trouble, but my body wouldn't listen. It stayed put.

"George, please!" the man with the guitar exclaimed.

"Troy, you should be grateful I even gave you a chance to play at my restaurant for no charge." I assumed this man was George.

"But – "

"No buts, Troy. I told you not to be late; I have dozens of other talented and _willing-to-pay _musicians who have been begging me to let them play here."

"I know, sir. But –"

"Troy! No buts."

"My landlord has been practically barking down my throat! I _need _to pay rent! George, please. The tips I might get will possibly stop me from being homeless!"

"Troy… I know you're struggling. But, my restaurant doesn't grow money trees either. I can't lose money on simple things like this.

The man with the guitar, who now has been identified as Troy, looked down at the ground.

George put an arm around Troy's shoulder. "Why don't you find a job, Troy? This "living off of guitar tips" career is obviously not working for you."

Troy didn't say anything. He kept his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry, Troy." A few seconds went by, "I need to go back to work." And then, George was no where to be seen

I was in shock. I didn't know what to do. My mind couldn't grasp what was happening at the moment. All I did was drop to my knees. The argument I just witnessed threw me off course. I definitely was not expecting it. I've never seen someone beg for a chance to _maybe_ get a few bucks.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear footsteps behind me.

**TMWTG**

"You know, I bet you were terrible at hide-and-seek when you were little." I heard a deep voice behind me. I looked up and saw Troy kneeling beside me.

"What?"

"Hide-and-seek? Don't tell me you don't know what that is! The game where one person counts and the others – "

"Hey! I wasn't locked in a room growing up!" Troy chuckled at my response. "Of course I know what it is."

I felt him stare at me and I quickly grew uncomfortable. I brushed my bangs out of my face and behind my ears hoping to break his trance.

"You're the girl from salty coffee place, right?" I couldn't help but laugh at his nickname for my favorite coffee shop, obviously named after its location.

"_Café et Crème?" I asked. _

"Oh come on, no one actually calls it that."

**TMWTG**

"It was really nice talking to you." Troy told me. He stood up and brushed his jeans.

I looked at my cell phone and saw that it's been about an hour, the time just flew away.

There was something about him. He was so welcoming and friendly. He made me forget that we were complete strangers and never met before. When we talked, it was like we've been inseparable since kindergarten. But in reality, it was the complete opposite.

I got up right after he did and smiled, "You're a really great guy, Troy." I stopped for a moment before saying, "I bet you're a great musician too."

He chuckled, "At least one person thinks so." I expected him to continue on but he just shrugged it off.

"I'd love to hear you sometime." I pointed to his guitar. In my heart, I knew this was just an excuse to possibly see him one more time.

He lifted his eyebrows, thinking hard about what I just said.

"How about this. If we happen to bump into each other in the future, I'll play you a song. " He stated.

I nodded, "Sure, I guess fate will decide."

I saw Troy reach out so he could pull me closer. I expected a hug, but he surprised me with lingering kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." And with that, he was gone.

For the second time today, I looked up in the direction he once was. But this time, he wasn't there.

"Bye Troy." I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of chapter one! Be sure to review, and make sure to keep the flames down.<p>

If I get enough reviews, I'll continue the story.

Love, BubbaBoom


	2. Chapter 2

The Man with the Guitar

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Thanks for reading my story :) Remember to REVIEW! I love reviews, who doesn't? Also, I originally planned for the story to be in just Gabriella's point of view, but after many trials and errors, I decided that it would be best if I switch back and forth from Troy and Gabriella.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Troy's POV<em>**

The apartment complex was cramped and uncomfortable, some say that it was borderline unsanitary. The ceilings were low and the hallways reeked. It had a scent that no one could identify, but could be easily described as utterly disgusting.

Some people would not step within a mile of this place, but to me, it was heaven. It had everything I ever asked for in a home: a roof and walls.

I strummed my guitar, flinching at the sharp note that it made.

"Not again." I muttered. It was out of tune. Again. I twisted the knobs at the end of my cheap guitar, making sure each string sounded the way it should.

I looked at the old wooden instrument in front of me, "I'd buy a new one if only the landlord wasn't biting up my ass for rent." I wiped away the small layer of dust that quickly formed on it and continued practicing. I played for hours and hours with the hope that I might find my big break soon. The sore fingers, living off of microwaved meals, barely making ends meet– I was getting sick of it.

All I wanted was that one gig that would change it all. I _needed _it.

It wasn't long before Saturday morning arrived. My eyes began to droop, which dramatically showcased the exhaustion I was feeling.

The last five days were _hectic_.

I tried to pencil myself in as many places as I could possibly perform at. I found myself in twenty-four hour bars, small restaurants, coffee joints, open mics, parks, and even at a children's birthday party; the audience consisted of four-year olds who demanded I sing about marshmallows and bunny rabbits. To say my self-dignity was shattered would be an understatement. And after all the blood, sweat, and tears, I added up what I made the last few days and what I had in the bank.

To my surprise, I was able to cough up just enough so I could pay my rent.

**TMWTG**

"One regular coffee, is that all today?" I nodded at the cashier and gave her what little left I had in my wallet. I was at the salty coffee shop also known as _Café et Crème. _I was hoping to relax my mind from all the stress with a nice hot cup of coffee. I looked outside the store's window. It seemed pretty dark, I assumed it was still pretty early.

"Do you mind if I ask what time it is?" I asked her.

She looked down at her watch, "Ten to nine o'clock." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"No, it can't be! Are you sure?" I could feel the panic starting to arise.

She re-checked her watch, "Yup, it's almost nine."

My jaw dropped. How could it be? I swear it was earlier… I grabbed my guitar case and coffee and sprinted out of _Café et Crème. _I don't know why, but every time I come here, I'm always in a rush to get out.

"Shit, I'm screwed." I said to myself as I ran straight down SALT this point, I didn't care about all the eyes that were watching me, or the fact that coffee was leaking from the side of the lid– I needed to get to George's restaurant on time.

"Come on! Come on! Run faster Troy!" I told myself right before I threw my coffee down to the ground realizing it was just slowing me down.

"Damn it! Seriously?"

I looked in front of me and came to an abrupt stop. I looked at the sign that was blocking my way.

"Construction. No Pedestrians Beyond This Point." I read.

I had about five minutes to get to the restaurant and since I didn't have the funds to purchase a car, walking has been my only option for years now. That made the task almost impossible.

I dropped to my knees and let out a frustrated yell.

**TMWTG**

"You know, I don't think shouting is going to get you anywhere!" I heard someone call out to me.

I was so flustered that I didn't realize a car pulled up next to me. The driver's window rolled down and the female that owned the car was revealed.

I don't think I've ever had a bigger smile on my face.

"Get in." She simply stated, nodding her head towards the passenger seat.

We arrived at _George's_ right on the dot. The old man was on the curb, obviously waiting for my arrival.

I excitedly yelled from the window, "Nine o'clock sharp, George! Just like I promised!" All I saw was a giant smirk on his face as he waved his hands forward, signaling me to come inside.

I turned to my left and looked at the beautiful woman beside me.

"I… I really don't know how I can thank you enough. " I paused for a little. I felt like I owed her some sort of explanation. "George's restaurant…" I started. "Most musicians pay to play there since it's a really busy restaurant and the customers give great tips. I practically begged him to let me play there for free and he said that if I was late this time, he said he would me ban me from playing here again."

The woman put a hand on my shoulder.

"You can explain everything later, for now, go inside and play your heart out." I let out a small chuckle.

"You know, I never caught your name." I realized.

"It's Gabriella." She replied. Gabriella, it was such a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, it suited her perfectly.

"Thanks again, Gabriella." I swung the door closed and looked back to wave good-bye. I was shocked to see her window down.

"When do you get off?" She asked from the inside of her car.

"In about an hour and a half, after the breakast shift is over." .

She looked like she was thinking. A few seconds later she said, "I'll pick you up, you can explain yourself over lunch. My treat?"

I studied her face, she really was drop-dead gorgeous. Everything about her seemed so perfect. And after pretty much saving me from a situation I wouldn't want to be in, I felt like she was an angel. I'd be crazy to pass up her offer.

"I'd love to." I answered.

She flashed one more of her amazing smiles, "And remember? What you promised me?"

I thought back to what happened about a month ago. My promise that if we ever met again, I would play for her.

I let out a laugh. "Well Gabriella, my mom once told me that if promise something to a beautiful lady, it would be a crime to break it."

"I like your way with words, Troy. See you later?"

I nodded as I watched her back up and drive off.

I picked up my guitar case and walked into _George's. _I didn't know why, but as I played during breakfast hour, I couldn't get the brown haired goddess out of my mind. I could not wait until this afternoon.

* * *

><p>It took a while to get this chapter out, I'm so sorry!<p>

Thanks for reading the second chapter! Make sure to review and to share it with all your friends and then tell your friends to review! :P

Btw, who is excited for the Glee 3D Movie coming soon? I am!

**BubbaBoom**


End file.
